The present invention relates to sprinkler heads and especially to sprinkler heads which can be readily converted to an irrigation discharge hose.
In the past, a great variety of sprinklers have been utilized for watering or irrigation purposes, and typically, sprinkler heads are attached to water lines which may be under the earth or above the earth for directing the water from water lines in a predetermined pattern to sprinkle an area of the earth's surface. One type of irrigation equipment that is becoming common is a central irrigation pipe connected to a central well and pump, which is mounted on wheels and extends out across a field. The wheels may have an electric motor or other means for moving the wheels to move the irrigation pipe, which is then rotated around a segment of a farm to irrigate a large area. The irrigation pipe typically would have sprinkler heads of some type attached to the top thereof for spraying the water from the irrigation pipe as it moves over a circular area. Such irrigation pipes have used various types of sprinkler heads and recently have attached hoses to the bottom thereof for flooding the furrows in the field for irrigation purposes during part of the year; and then replacing a portion of the hose with a sprinkler head for spraying the fields when the plants reach a predetermined size. Since the central irrigation pipe has a large number of hoses or sprinkler heads along its length, it becomes time consuming to replace a portion of each hose with a sprinkler head and the present invention is directed towards a sprinkler head which can be readily converted to an irrigation hose discharge outlet by simply removing a water deflector pad covering a passageway and connecting the hose to or through the passageway to the nozzle of the sprinkler head.